The Simpsons: Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by duc.vu.779
Summary: Vengeance, hate, jealously, melancholy, and greed. These attributes are used to gather up the great evil's Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Only the super powered family will be enough to stop these threats, will they succeed, or will they fall like the rest who succumb to them.
1. A New Beginning

This story takes place in a parallel universe of The Simpsons Game, since the game was lackluster to some fans, a sequel of the game has been cancelled, so this new story shall bring anew a new tale where the Simpsons didn't need God's help to stop the alien invasion.

* * *

The war goes on, the lives of many struggle to survive, as the heroic family known as the Simpsons, individuals who gain supernatural powers, attempt gain back Springfield.

"Whew, if only school was this awesome", says the mischievous but courageous boy, Bart Simpson. As Bartman, his agility and fighting ability increase, he can glide long distances, his slingshot can hit targets from tens of meters, and he can grapple onto something. As he smashes his fists onto the alien troopers, fire burning in his eyes, he jumps and glides off the building and lands a kick onto another alien.

"Everybody follow me, don't worry just stay close to me!", the compassionate, but overly meddling housewife, Marge Simpson, as she attempts to evacuate the townspeople to a more safe area. Her power is to able to convince and manipulate people with the power of her voice, using her megaphone as a focus. "Prepare to die, earthlings!", an alien appears right in front of her, causing everyone to panic and fear. "Surrender, Marge Simpson, or feel our wrath!", standing there-without changing her expression-Marge simply unleashes her strongest attack: She inhales and screams at the top of her lungs through her megaphone, sending the alien flying back through a concrete wall, lying dead. She and her crowd marches forward.

"Don't worry everyone, stand back!", the courageous but sometimes smart-mouthed girl, Lisa Simpson. Her power is to harness the power of the Buddua, and can harness the power of nature. As she meditates, a giant hand appears, and carries the debris blocking the way, "Thanks for the way out, Lisa" says Moe, as he escapes with the rest of the civilians. A whole squadron of troopers appear, 20 of them, and yells "Die, earthling!". Smiling, still meditating, she instead shoots lightning from the sky, obliterating the aliens, leaving only a smoking spot where they were. She turns around and boasts, "You can kiss my pretty little ass for all I care".

"Raaaaaghhhhhh!", Homer Simpson, the slobbish but kindhearted father of the family, as he rolls over the aliens with his massive round body. His power is the ability to manipulate and change his very body, including increasing his mass by making himself even fatter to charge at something at extreme force and speed. "Foolish, worm. You have not realized that all your efforts are in vain, we have taken over your very city, your resources, and eventually your whole planet!", boasted the alien commander. "Execute him!", aliens swarm over Homer, holding up their blasters. "Oh, boy", Homer panics tries to find a way out, "Fire!" the order was given, the aliens shoot their weapons.

As the blasts connect, a large amount smoke appear, when it clears, Homer is nowhere in sight. Floating over 50 ft in the air, Homer as "Helium Homer", remains unscathed. He morphs into, "Gummi Homer", a large bloated slime. "Eat this!", as soon as he yells that, Homer shoots pellets of slime from his mouth at all the aliens, and easily incapacitates them.

Elsewhere, in the mothership, "Dammit, how can we lose this war, Kodos!" "The better question is Kang, why is the mothership on the ground?". Banging sounds can be heard, from the entrance of the mothership, and suddenly Barney and Chief Wiggum burst threw the door, holding sledgehammers in their hands, "You're gonna pay for the crime of mass destruction and property damage." says the Chief, it was his son's birthday, and he was forced to miss it.

"I'll see to rip out their intestines through their posteriors and wrap them to me old family household!" yells Sideshow Mel and Groundskeeper Willie simultaneously, who then looked at each other oddly for a second. Barney then steps in and shouts, "All right guys, get them!" the refugees who choose to rebel against the aliens all charge at Kodos and Kang, who seem quite confident. "Operation: Skipper?", says Kang, "Operation: Skipper" answered Kodos. In the last second, outside the ship, screams of horror and agony can only be heard as hitting and flashing sounds can be heard.

Meanwhile, back at base. "That's odd where's Chief Wiggum, and Sideshow Mel?" says a confused Bart, noticing the disappearance of their allies. Homer, who's just as confused, asks "More importantly, wheres Barney and Skinner?". "Does anyone know where they are?", Marge waits for an answer, and then Lenny and Carl step in, "I know where they are, they said they were said going to go fight the head aliens!", says Lenny. Everyone shouts "WHAT!" at the top of their lungs. Carl continues for his friend, "They're heading for the mothership".

A fly robot appears out the window, and plays a video in front of them. "Hear me, earthlings!", says Kang. "We have captured your allies. They were foolish think that their combined might would be enough to subdue us." he moves away from the camera, to show the captured, unconscious prisoners in energy cells, blood dripping, cuts all over their body, and bruises. Everyone looks forward in shock, "If you want them back, follow this messenger and head our ship, if you dare." The transmission cuts out, the messenger glows yellow to signal their designation.

"This is crazy, you saw what happened to them, you'll get killed, it's a trap!", yells a worried Lenny, everyone nods. Homer turns, with a smile on his face, "We'll be okay, I promise everybody". "Well, looks like we another problem in our hands", says Lisa. "Yeah, well, that's what makes an adventure awesome", says Bart. Marge preaches, "Now everyone, I know you're all scared, but remember this: Even if we are weaker than are, even if we're powerless, let's remember, nothing is more important than a family.", filled with hope, everyone cheers and wishes them good-luck. The family marches off.

"Designation: 1500 meters"

To be continued

* * *

Beginning of the "Alien Invasion Arc".


	2. Survival

2 minutes later.

"Whew, finally made it", says a tired Bart, exhausted a several minute run nonstop. As he drinks his water bottle, Lisa analyzes the area, being suspicious of the overly quiet night. "It's quite, too quiet", she gets appalled by the ship opening its recently fixed entrance. Kang and Kodos appear, "Why, thank you for visiting earthlings, now prepare to die."

_"_We don't think so_."_, Homer turns into Homer Ball and charges at them, however, a huge, menacing humanoid creature appears, putting its metallic feet in front of him. As Marge tries to warn Homer, "Homer look out!", Homer slams onto the thing's feet. It then kicks Homer over to where he was before his attack, "Dooh!". The evil duo laugh as they enter it's cockpit, "Is that all you got earthlings, if so prepare to die.", the mechanical monster had spikes sticking out in its wrists, knee and shoulder, it has no head, thick armor on its arms and legs. Standing 30 meters tall.

"You see this, Simpsons, this is Operation: Skipper", says Kang. Kodos then finishes with:

"**S**uper, **K**illing, **I**n, **P**otential, **P**opulation, **E**xtinction, **R**ace"

"This, is our last resort weapon, earthlings, and you better say your prayers or else we'll have but to inject you all with anal-probing and severe prejudice."

Suddenly, there's a cry of outburst laughter. "Hahahahaha!". Everyone was appalled, even the recently awakened captives, and stared at the source of it. It turned out to be Bart Simpson, partly for the ridiculous way they describe the machine, and partly because they think they can defeat them (the Simpsons) so easily with a piece of chunk.

"Don't worry guys", says Bart, "we've come this far, we're not going to let it end right here.", he transforms to Bartman. "You're right", says Lisa. Marge looks at Homer, who nods. They stand ground, taking a fighting stance. Maggie sucks her pacifier, ready to take battle. "Very well, smelly earthlings", Kang and Kodos stand confident over the tiny family.

* * *

Meanwhile, at base. "Man, what a bore", bored from not doing anything important, Moe begins adjusting his rifle. "Man, if only there's something we can do", Lenny couldn't take knowing one of his best friends and his family fighting a world-threat and being helpless to do anything about it, it's true that the Simpsons are the only ones capable of fighting these things, what with having superpowers, but the pressure of the world's fate is still very troublesome.

"Calm down, Lenny, they pull it off, I know it", says Carl.

Marge inhales, and shouts out at the top of her lungs, or the patented "Nagging Wave" (named by Lisa), unleashing the attack on the metal menace. The robot staggers back a little, only to instantly recover and try to punch Marge. Marge dodges narrowly, "Shoop-de-whoop!".

Homer rams the robot by the legs with Homer-Ball, to no effect. "Dammit!", he curses. Returning to his normal physique, he latches onto the robot's leg, he breathes, emiting a green methane-like gas, and shoots out fire.

"Blaaaarghrara, wow... didn't know I can do that, blaaaaarghrara!", being surprised by his newfound ability, Homer then attempts to use it to burn the machine's leg off.

Operation: Skipper turns its attention on Bart, who grapples onto a nearby tree before its attack connects. "Man, if we don't beat this thing, we'll be a giant mucus splatter on the wall". Out of nowhere, a giant hand appears and lightning shoots out at the robot. Rain of furious roars shower the machine, damaging it somewhat. "Nice work, Lisa!", praised Bart. However, Operation: Skipper shrugs off the barrage, picks up a large boulder about as big as itself, and throws it at Lisa. Bart grabs his sister and slings away from danger.

"Thanks man", Lisa praising her brother for saving her life.

"No problem, Lis.", Bart answers back. "Man, we can't even scratch this thing, how can we beat it?", Bart questioning himself, feeling hopeless for the fact their attacks aren't doing anything.

At base, everyone mumbles and polishes their weapons, ready for an attack. Then suddenly, they hear something outside, the sound of can kicked...

"Did anybody hear that?", says Lenny, who grabs a pipe to defend himself. Carl who notices, replies "Yeah, it's coming from outside."

Everyone prepares themselves, they see a weird looking shadow overhead. Its tentacle was holding a ray gun. Sweat and overwhelming fear envelop everyone, it opens the entrance. "Now, the moment you see it, fire with all you got", whispered Moe, warning everybody of the oncoming threats. Growling and slithering sounds are heard throughout the hall ways.

The knob turns, the door creaks open, the entity enters. "Fire!", ordered Moe, everyone shoots at the aliens, and the aliens shoot back. It was an all-out war, both sides getting shot. Soon, a firefight begins in the hospital.

* * *

Back to the fight, there lies the Simpsons, broken and injured, with their best efforts only inflicted a moderate amount of damage onto the giant robot. Kang and Kodos laugh and celebrate their apparent victory over the Simpsons. "Hahahahahahaha! Foolish earthlings, you have lost, the world ours now, right Kodos." "Absolutely, brother!" "HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Just as the evil siblings turn away to their ship, Homer stands up...

"Where do you think you're going, stink balls?", taunted Homer. Standing his ground, injured, limping, defeated and seemingly alone. Kodos snickers and replies, "Well, earthling, we must say you're quite resilient, for an idiot. However, Kang and I have achieved our goal, so stay down."

Suddenly, Lisa's voice is heard as well saying "Like heaven, we will". Soon, all the family stand their ground once more. Not backing down, no sign of fear, dead serious. Kang and Kodos are in complete disbelieve, not one person had stand up to the might to their robot.

Suddenly, energy starts pouring over the family, "What the hell", says Bart.

In a blinding flash of light, Bart becomes Robo-Bart, cybernetic armor enveloping his body, visor over his eyes, and a laser attached to his right arm. Lisa becomes Clobber Girl, wearing torn pants and vest with a shirt underneath along with noticeably bigger muscles. Homer becomes Lava Homer, an entity made of lava in the shape of Homer. Marge becomes Police Marge, just Marge wearing a police uniform.

"Who-ho, all right!", says Bart. Kodos looks at Kang and says, "Kang, what on the great galaxy is going on?", in a panic monotone.

Ready for a comeback, the Simpsons rotate lines:

**Homer:** "Alright aliens", breathes fire

**Lisa:** "You picked the wrong Planet", cracks knuckles

**Marge:** "And family", readies her megaphone

**Bart:** "To mess with", beats fists

As the rematch commences, a dark figure watches from beyond.

To be continued.

* * *

If any of you are wondering then yes, the rock is spherical shape, for anyone interested with calculating the rock's mass. And in the last chapter regarding the attack on the mother ship, several aliens grabbed their ray-guns and clubs and attacked the resistance.


	3. Defeat

**All:** "Lesson Time!"

**Lisa:** "Now remember folks, bullying is wrong no matter what.

**Bart:** "When someone calls you a chicken or a coward, don't let them get to you, ignore them.

**Marge:** "Just because someone's a man or a woman, it doesn't make them any less sufficient than the other." Maggie sucks (her pacifier).

**Homer:** (eats a donut) "And be sure to appreciate the things you're given in life."

**All:** "Till next time!"

* * *

The family stands before the metal being, the aliens stand glaring at the family, the odds are far more even out now. In their power-up form, the Simpsons' strength, speed and durability are increased dramatically. Marge puts Maggie down to ensure that her baby won't get hurt.

**Marge:** "Now go somewhere safe, Maggie."

Without hesitation, Maggie obeys her mother crawls away. The Simpsons get ready to fight.

**Kang:** "Hahaha! Even with your change of wardrobe, you are no match for the force that is known as, Operation: Skipper!"

**Kodos:** "We have tested the limits this robot for days now: It has withstand temperatures surpassing 6000 degrees fahrenheit, it can take over 20 tons worth of TNT, and it can has enabled us to defeat those foolish resistance when they refused to accept defeat! Then, the rest has been taken down by our brothers and sisters-"

**Both:** "-like the little insects they are!"

Bart merely cracks his knuckles, smirking.

**Bart:** "Big deal, we smacked Matt Groaning, our friggin _creator._"

**Lisa:** "We fought our way through your invasion!"

**Marge:** "We prevented violence from consuming the world!"

**Homer:** "I finally got Mr. Burns to remember my name!"

Homer forms the Homer Ball, and rams towards the machine's undamaged leg. The aliens doesn't bother defending, knowing the result will be the same. It's not however, as Homer successfully smashes through the robot's leg, causing it to stumble. Marge sends out a sonic wave signaling the nearby animals to attack the machine's remaining leg. Operation: Skipper remains helpless as it attempts to swat the animals away.

**Kang:** "Kodos, looks like we have no choice but to initiate Plan C!"

**Kodos:** "Agreed, brother."

**Bart & Lisa:** "You're not going anywhere!"

Bart and Lisa literally leap into action. They jump onto the alien's cockpit and punch through the glass, hitting the aliens in the process, leaving fist-prints on their faces. As the machine stumbles back from the combined force, Bart fires his laser at both its arms, causing them to fall off the robot. Homer jumps up, smashing the robot's torso with his massive, lava-clad body.

**Kang:** "Use the eject-button!"

And with that, Kodos ejected both him/her, and Kang to safety before Homer deals the final blow. And that was it, Homer smashes the robot's body, leaving a smoldering, melting crater of where Operation: Skipper once was. Unbeknownst to the family however, one of the flying pieces sends its way onto where Maggie's location is, hitting the rock just above her.

The Simpsons where on their way to execute the aliens, before Kang notices a nearby moving boulder...

**Kang:** "Hold on, do you not care for the child?"

He rolls his eye at another direction, the Simpsons took a quick look to where he was staring, and then they saw Maggie near a ledge.

"Maggie!", cried the Simpsons. Without thinking, Homer morphs into Helium Homer and with a burst speed, he crosses 50 meters to where Maggie is, just before the rock landed on her. Desperately with all his strength, Homer tries to protect his daughter from being crushed. He then ordered Maggie, "G-Get out here... M-Maggie.". His daughter looked around but then refuses to abandon her father. The whole family then cries out.

**Lisa:** "Dad, you're muscles and joints are going to give in!"

**Bart:** "Dad, you're going to get crushed!"

**Marge:** "Homer stop!"

But then Homer cries out, "NO! I can't just abandon my daughter, if I do, I'm nothing! After all, what kind of parent would just go and out abandon their own children...eehhh...just to save their own ass!" And with that, with a surprising showing of strength, Homer lifts the rock further above him and throws it aside, plowing through trees in the process. Everyone, Kang, Kodos, and even the animals, were shocked so much there were in paralysis. The boulder was 4 meters in diameter, and surely weighs at least as much as a tank. A mere human is incapable of doing such a feat, even with adrenaline.

The aliens recover from the shock and try to escape to their ship. Only to be blocked by Chief Wiggum and the other escaped captives.

**Wiggum:** "Nice try, but your finished."

Meanwhile with the Simpsons, "It's okay Maggie, daddy's here, we're all here!", Homer trying to comfort his daughter. As the rest of family reunite, Maggie takes off her pacifier, saying "Daddy".

Homer turns his attention towards the aliens.

**Homer:** "Alright guys, you're finished."

**Kang:** "Hahaha, you think just by destroying Operation: Skipper, you have won? Foolish earth germs! In the end, this wars will be ours!"

**Bart:** "Don't have a cow man! Face it, you're robot's destroyed, you're army is nearly gone, our allies are all here-"

**Moe:** "You couldn't be more right!"

Shocked, everyone turns to see Moe, Lenny, Carl, all the remaining survivors. All with torn clothing, minor burns, bloody cuts, holding alien weapons and crow bars.

**Bart:** "Moe, Lenny, Carl!"

**Kodos:** "What!? How!?"

**Lisa:** "Moe, everyone. Why are you all here, and what's with all those injuries?"

**Lenny:** "The aliens tried to attack us in our hideout, but we worked together and kicked their butts."

**Carl:** "Besides, we don't want to just sit here do nothing."

Despite being in a face of defeat, Kang and Kodos merely give off a low, confident laugh.

**Bart:** "What now, cracking under the face of defeat?", Bart sneered.

**Kodos:** "You may defeated us, but this war is still ours."

**Groundskeeper Willie**: "What does that mean?"

**Kang:** "Behold, earthlings!", he points to the sky.

Everyone looked and are horrified with what they saw.

**Marge:** "What on earth-"

**Wiggum:** "Is that?"

What they saw, is a gigantic, fiery meteor plummeting towards Springfield...

To be continued

* * *

Semi-finale of the Alien Invasion Arc.


	4. Legacy

**All:** "Lesson Time!"

**Lisa:** "Makes sure that if you want to mate with your partner, use protection, such as a condom."

**Bart:** "If you have a problem in your life, tell it to someone you can trust."

**Marge:** "If you get angry, be sure to take a deep breathe, listen to music, and calm your mind."

**Homer:** (eats a cracker) "Respect what a person has to say, unless it's a dark joke."

**All:** "Till next time!"

* * *

The residence of Springfield watch as the meteor falls to Springfield.

Carl raises his crowbar and approach the aliens. He shoves Kodos into the ground and points the sharp edge of the crowbar directly at him.

**Carl:** "Hey, buddy! What the hell did you do!?"

**Kodos:** "Why, we merely exact the final part of the plan."

**Principle Skinner:** "What sort of plan is that?"

**Kang:** "The plan is that the meteor is being attracted to your town."

**Marge:** "What? You mean that the meteor is actually moving itself?"

**Kodos:** "Correct, you see; during our attack on your precious town, we have implanted magnetic designators that go off if Operation: Skipper were to be defeated. We specifically targeted an asteroid in the Asteroid Belt, pulling it towards the planet till it enters its gravitational pull. The impact will obliterate your Springfield, along with everyone in it."

Balling up his fingers, Bart then shoots out a laser.

*Twuu*

A burnt hole appears on the ground, scaring the aliens right out of their wits.

**Bart:** "People in this city were just enjoying their lives, and all of a sudden you came and try to kill off everyone for no reason at all! It's stupid, look over your plan! That meteor will destroy the city you try so hard to capture, with you on it! So, taking us all to hell, we'll all be waiting for you down there."

Kang and Kodos look at the people around them, all glaring with the look to kill. Feeling intimidated by the threat, Kang and Kodos back down and surrender.

Bart relents. "Alright, everyone; our main priority now is to get back to Springfield and rescue any survivors that remain in Springfield and use Lisa's ability to transport us to somewhere safe". Everyone in the vicinity mumble for a few seconds, until Professor Frink step in.

**Frink:** "No! Springfield is our home, our pride, our hive! I'm not going to let it end here!"

He hops onto a horse and runs off.

**Lisa:** "Hey wait!", she tries to chase after him, however, it's too late. Her's and the other Simpsons' energy ran out and they're reduced back to their base forms.

**Lisa:** "Everybody, after him!", Lisa uses her powers to levitate to his direction.

Bart transforms into Bartman and hops onto a wolf, following Lisa and Frink. "Let's go everyone!", Marge ordered to everyone through her megaphone and puts Maggie back into her bag. Everyone hops onto an animal and follows, Homer stares at the aliens for a few seconds, only to see them going into the Mothership and escaping. Homer snarls, but knows better and becomes Homer Ball to chase the rest of the gang.

Frinks heads into a random shack. He enters inside of it, revealing nothing but a large, hulking machine covered by a cloth. As he attempts to take off the cloth. The Simpsons enter the shack.

**Lisa:** "What is that?"

As the rest of the towns people arrive as well, Frink decides it's time to spill the beans.

**Frink:** "Haw. Well, I guess it's time to give out what I've been working on.", he removes the cloth, revealing what can only be described as a truck and a space shuttle mixed together. He continues, "This is possibly my greatest invention yet, I call it the "Dragon Truck". It was meant for ground and aerial superiority in one, a Bi-Ter. It's armed in extremely fortified Uranium-Titanium fusion armor and 10,000,000,000 horsepower engine."

**Homer:** "You're going to use that to stop the meteor?"

**Frink:** "Yes, I was going to built a nuclear-fusion cannon, but the alien attack destroyed much of the needed supplies."

Suddenly, an alarm within the Dragon Truck alerts. Everyone rushes to see. The screen says "Alert: Imminent Danger!", the meteor is screened to 2 kilometers in diameter.

**Computer:** "33 seconds till impact."

**Frink:** "I have to go. Wish me luck."

**Lisa:** "Okay, well... good luck."

**Bart:** "W-Wait a minute, even with that monster truck, you'll get killed!"

**Homer:** "Frink, reconsider!"

**Marge:** "Please, don't leave us."

Without saying a word, Frink enters the vehicle, starting the engine.

**Lenny:** "Wait!"

**Moe:** "Hold on!"

Moe and Lenny desperate try to stop Frink from flying off, but it was too late, the Dragon Truck zooms off, flying into the meteor.

**Bart:** "PROFESSOR FRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNK!"

As Frink flys into the near-coming doom of Springfield, he looks at the picture of him and his turtle wife, with their children. Wiping the tear in his eye, he braces for the best.

Then, it happened, Frink activates his secret weapon: Overcharge Drive. The afterburners ignite harder, the six additional boosters at the sides of the vehicle activate. The hood splits in two, the bumper pushes itself a bit further. The Bi-Ter and the meteor clash, resulting in a large shockwave. The impact has caused some internal damage to Frink. As flashes of his time with his bride and in Springfield rush to his head, he shrugs off his condition and continues on. Then, the unspeakable happens; the meteor backs away. Everyone looks on with pure amazement. From his office, Mr. Burns and Smitters look on.

**Burns:** "Hehehe. So it appear he stopped the meteor, that's some impressive machinery. Smitters, be sure to salvage that piece of junk for me after it served its purpose."

**Smithers:** Ah, sir, I just got report that the meteor is backing away."

**Burns:** "Excellent. At what speed?"

Smithers waits patiently for his report, only to get surprising news...

**Smithers:** "It's moving at escape velocity!"

Practically throwing a spasm, he shouts, "**WHAT!**"

Cut to the crisis. Faster and faster, Frink forces the meteor away and with the last ounce of his strength, he forces it away into space, where it is headed towards the alien Mothership is in stand by.

**Kodos:** "Ahh, Kang, the sweet smell of victory is a pleasure."

**Kang:** "I agree Kodos, those filthy earthlings think they can defeat us? Pathetic, in the end we'll get the last laugh, hahahaha!"

**Kodos:** (_notices a large unidentified flying object heading towards them_) "Say, is that a ship or a-"

**Kang:** "Great Galaxy of the Gerigeris!"

Kodos looks behind him for a second until he sees the same meteor that they attempted to use to destroy the earthlings crash into them. They scream in terror as the monstrous rock slams into their ship, sending them to a nearby star.

That was it, Frink has lost consciousness, the Dragon Truck plummets to the earth landing within near the Simpsons house residents. Everyone heads there as fast as they could. They see the Bi-Ter resting by its side. Everyone tried to help him out. The police force arrived, fire department, and a haul summoned to the scene. They found Professor Frink within the cockpit of vehicle and helped him out. He had several broken ribs, his heart was about to stop beating, and he is at the brink of death.

As Frink was about to be put into the ambulance, he requests the Simpsons to hear what he has to say.

**Frink:** "Wait... Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa. Let me tell you all a prophecy. I don't know where it came from, but it just appeared in head, along with scenes of a destroyed Springfield."

"**Alien invaders have arrived on Earth, ravaging the citizens there. As the war breaks out, five brave family members rise up to stop the oppression, out of desperation, the fist of destruction was sent by the evil forces to strike the land. A brave civilian risks his very life to protect his town. Soon after, evil rises, the soul of a fallen-hero resurrects from the dead, the criminals will ravage the towns, and people will be forced to fight when they don't want to. These were caused by Satan's Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Once, they try to protect the cause, but the lord of evil corrupted them, using their inner desires to convince them to give up on others. The heroes attempt to stop these threats, but they were easily overpowered, soon then, God appears and gives his strength to these individuals to stop these Evils. A huge battle happened, and in the end, Satan and the horsemen have lost, God had used up his and Satan's last amount of strength to bring the world back from the brink of extinction.**"

Soon after that, he was sent to the hospital.

**Homer:** "Wow, that was one hell of a story."

**Marge:** "Hm, I sure hope something like won't happened in our lives."

But soon after, looking through his crystal ball, the dark figure laughs knowing his resurrection is nearly complete. As gets up from his throne, he casts dark magic that spread out all around him.

**?:** "The time to enslave these pathetic worms is nearly here, if that contraption is the best they had, they will be gone in no time. Soon, I will be free and once I get rid of these fools, nothing will stop me from getting what I desire. Once, my goal is complete, I will be... unstoppable! HAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued.

* * *

End of the Alien Invasion Arc. A new threat appears, will the Simpsons be able to stop it, or will they fail?


End file.
